Outtakes
In some of the movies, Disney and Pixar added a variety of hilarious outtakes to the end credits. Some were mostly of the characters forgetting their lines, making a mistake or just being silly. The outtakes could either be viewed during the end credits, while others were a special feature on a DVD or Blu-ray. ''A Bug's Life This was the first movie to have outtakes: ﻿ *Hopper is doing his line of "Are you saying I'm stupid? Do I look stupid to you?", but Atta can't stop laughing, so they try the take again and she's still laughing. The third time, Atta says, "Yes!" with more laughing. Hopper is upset and says: "This is the fifteenth take, I cannot work like this, I will be in my trailer." Atta then says, "I need a break." *Rosie is doing her line of telling Flik that they are not fighting Grasshoppers, but is interrupted by someone hammering, so she tells them to stop. The bell rings and Slim asks if they can see him in the shot. *Flik grabs a piece of dandelion and shouts out Buzz's catchphrase of "To Infinity and Beyond!". The crew laughs and Flik apologizes saying that he couldn't resist. *Molt is asking Hopper why they should go back to Ant Island and Hopper jumps up and moves towards him, resulting in Molt accidentally knocking over the camera and apologizing. *When Flik and Atta get their antennae caught together, Flik is desperately trying to untangle them with Atta screaming in pain. *Dr. Flora is flirting with someone on the set who turns out to be a part of the set when she knocks him down. She apologizes and tells them to put him in her car. *Atta falls off the Council Chamber stand with everyone laughing. *Slim does the scene with Hopper after squeezing berry juice on his eye. He starts yelling that he's in real pain. Hopper laughs and Slim leaves, demanding that they stop the camera. *Aphie pees on the Queen's lap. Flik and the crew are laughing while she asks for a towel. *Thumper roars at Dot and then says that he's not coming across as scary. He says he could lather up a bunch of spit and asks for another take. *P.T. Flea smacks his face into the camera lens. The others were added a few weeks after the film's release: *Slim tries to say his line, but can't stop laughing because Francis has something in his nose, which starts the others off too. Francis turns around to reveal a twig stuck in his nose. Everyone else laughs hysterically. *Mr. Soil is doing his scene with Dr. Flora who accidentally says Princess Abba instead of Atta. She laughs while Mr. Soil shakes his head and Woody appears with an upside-down movie clipboard to end the take. *The Circus Bugs are landing and Heimlich, who is being held by Dim, gets his face squashed on the camera lens. *Hopper is doing the scene of threatening Molt, when suddenly Molt apologizes for not saying his line because Hopper looked funny, which he asks for another take. The second time, Molt laughs and apologizes again saying that Hopper made him laugh and promises to get it right this time. The third time, he still ends up laughing. *Tuck and Roll are doing their acrobat scene that goes slightly wrong with both of them falling down, which they both laugh. The second time, they do it again with Roll landing on his head and back. The third time, Roll goes up into the air and doesn't come down again. *Slim swallows a bug while flying with Francis. He chokes and Francis laughs. *When Flik and Dot are doing the seed scene, Dot forgets her line. Everyone laughs. *Heimlich is about to get eaten by the Bird, when it breaks down, revealing it to be mechanical. Heimlich asks if they can break for lunch. *Rosie is with Tuck and Roll who have a burping contest. Suddenly, Roll farts and Rosie asks them to stop. She then leaves asking for Cindy on the phone, while the two pill bugs laugh. *Heimlich is eating every leaf he can when he suddenly falls out of Dim's grip. Toy Story 2 This was the second movie to have outtakes: * When Woody sits down on the brown tape, he accidentally gets his bottom stuck in the hole which sets the crew off laughing. After trying to get out, Woody starts to laugh too, asking, "A little help here, please?" and continues laughing as he tries to walk with it still stuck to him. * When the gang tries to use Rex's head as a battering ram, the air conditioning vent is still screwed on, and they crash into it, then Rex cries out, "Ow!" * In the Buzz Lightyear aisle at Al's Toy Barn, one of the Buzz Lightyear action figures accidentally burps, and the others start to complain, since it apparently was the fifth time they did that scene. * When Mrs. Potato Head is packing things for Mr. Potato Head for his trip ("I'm packing you an extra pair of shoes, and your angry eyes, just in case."), she puts in: # Some Cheese Puffs (if he gets hungry) and a key (unknown purpose for it). # A Golf Ball (if he has time to play golf), a Plastic Steak, a Rubber Ducky, and a Yo Yo. # An extra bouncy bouncy Ball and extra Teeth (which chatters, causing him to jump). # Crayons (if he gets bored) and a huge lump of blue Play-Doh (which she tries to squeeze in nearly making all of his pieces fall out). # A Dime to call her and Monkey Chow (Mr. Potato Head asks why and she furiously states that it's for the monkeys.) The Barrel of Monkeys start attacking him for the chow, to the point where he shouts, "Okay, that's it! I draw the line at monkeys! Get my agent on the phone!". ''Between Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head segments 1 and 2: * When Jessie first meets Woody, she plays with his string, accidentally pulling it right out of his back. Woody is heard crashing into some off-screen props. At first, Jessie's stunned for a second, but then cracks up, asking, "Should that be part of the movie now? He lost his string!" before falling to her knees and roaring with laughter again along with Woody. Between Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head segments 2 and 3: * Slinky, after doing one scene, is complimenting his bottom half, and starts petting it. His bottom half's foot is starting to tap with pleasure. * Wheezy, when Mike tosses him his microphone, gets hit by it, and becomes worried he "hurt his equipment." In the second take, the microphone hits him again, but this time Wheezy accidentally swallows his new squeaker, and starts coughing. Between Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head segments 3 and 4: * Buzz is walking down the aisle of Buzz Lightyear action figures. He sees Woody in one of the boxes, making incredibly silly faces, causing the crew to start laughing, which in turn causes Buzz to hold his hands up and snort with laughter. * When Buzz pulls up his helmet, a pair of big bushy eyebrows, a mustache, and a goatee appear in black marker. The crew starts to laugh, which Buzz sees it and laughs sarcastically, blaming Woody for it; another is where Lenny accidentally leaves two dark circles on Buzz's helmet that resemble glasses, which sets everybody but Buzz off laughing, who once again blames Woody for it; and the final one is where Buzz's wings pop open, with the phrase "This Space For Rent" written on them, Buzz also sees this and walks off, shouting "Darn it, Woody!" Between Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head segments 4 and 5: * Flik and Heimlich, two of the characters from A Bug's Life, appear. Flik thinks it's the sequel to their movie, but as Heimlich explains the situation, Buzz is shown chopping through the branch they were standing on. * When Woody asks if the Roundup Gang would like to become Andy's toys, Stinky Pete, instead of not being inside his box, is still there, with two twin Barbie dolls. Stinky Pete promises them a role in the sequel, only to be embarrassed when he realizes that they were then working on the film, and quickly ushers the Barbie dolls out. * The three Squeeze Toy Aliens are in the Pizza Planet truck, talking about their careers. One of them reveals that he's going to star in a toothpaste commercial, which the others compliment him on. After Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head segment 5: * When Stinky Pete says it's Woody's choice to go to the Toy Museum or go back to Andy's, he ruins the dramatic moment by farting loudly, which sets almost everyone off in a fit of laughter, while Stinky Pete apologizes, humorously remarking that must be the reason he's known by his alias. * The last outtake is Tour Guide Barbie saying "B-Bye" multiple times, and after the scene's over, she is relieved, saying that her mouth couldn't take much more smiling. ''Monsters, Inc. This was the third and (so far) last Pixar movie to have outtakes: *As Sulley is backing away from Boo, he falls over backwards with the arm chair, which they both laugh. *The Monsters are entering the scare floor. Sulley trips and falls in slow motion, which in turn causes the other Monsters to fall. *Boo keeps missing Sulley throwing cereal in her mouth, the final throw makes her fall over backwards. She and the crew laugh hysterically. *Sulley opens the toilet stall and Roz suddenly appears making him jump. Everyone laughs. *Smitty accidentally calls Sulley "Solomon." Needleman says he's an idiot and that he's ruined their chance of working in Hollywood. *While the CDA workers are landing through the roof, one lands hard on the glass window. *The CDA shave and wash George. When they're finished, the curtain comes down with Roz in his place who then says "Ta-dah!", causing everyone to burst out laughing. *Mike accidentally says "Go throw up." Everyone laughs, but Mike can't see his mistake. *When Sulley is saying good morning to Ted, a familiar roar is heard, which it's Rex trying out for the role. He asks anxiously how it went, if he can do it again and promises to be taller. *As they run through the corridor, Sulley slips on the floor and crashes into some off-screen props. He can be heard saying "Ow" weakly. The others laugh and Mike asks for more wax on the floor. *Sulley says: "Look-lay in the bag-bay" and Mike says that he meant "Ook-lay in the ag-bay" and tells him that he should take a minute to "Ead-ray his ipt-scray." They laugh. *Sulley opens the door of the closet and Roz appears in the doorway saying "Guess who?". Everyone laughs. *Fungus pulls down the different wallpaper that Randall blends into. Suddenly, he blends in with an artistic portrait. Fungus and everyone else laughs. Randall sees the joke and says he looks good. *Needleman and Smitty are shredding the door, when the shredder goes out of control, going all over the set and finally hitting the camera. *When Mike and Sulley are telling their co-workers about their musical play, Mike sings: "Get the thing away from me you guys. Put that thing back where it came from, or I'll poke myself in the eye," while Sulley does some hilarious dancing. *Although not an outtake, Sulley introduces the play and Mike with the rest of cast acts it out. The play finally ends with Mike thanking the audience who have his mother amongst them whistling in admiration. The Incredibles Although this movie did not have outtakes at the end of the movie, the 2-disc collector's edition DVD featured a segment called "Incredi-Blunders", which were accidental animation mistakes from the making of the film. It had 4 different sections: "Bad Hair Day", "Wardrobe Malfunction", "Clowning Around", and "What The...?" These are some examples of the footage shown. *In Bad Hair Day, Violet was hiding from Tony with an invisible head. When her head reappears, her hair is extremely frizzy, and laughs are heard. *Also in Bad Hair Day, Mr. Incredible's hair was staying in the same place as his head turned around, making a soft squeaking sound; and Violet gets up from her plane seat after she says, "It's not my fault!" As she gets up, her hair is looping around in the air, as a slide whistle sounds. *In Clowning Around, Syndrome is shown licking a disturbed Mirage. *In Wardrobe Malfuntion, the Parsons at Bob and Helen's wedding has a close up on his face as he says, "Robert Parr, would you have this woman to be your--", although he gets cut off as it shows his whole body (he is wearing a singlet), and laughter is again heard. *In What The...?, Mr. Incredible says "Fly home, Buddy. I work alone." Bomb Voyage's head is not there, but only his eyes and teeth. Instead of saying "Et ton costume est complètement ridicule!" ("And your outfit is totally ridiculous!"), a dog barking sound is heard. Finding Dory'' This was the upcoming Pixar movie to have outtakes: Trivia *When Dr. Flora accidentally says, "Abba," she refers to the Swedish pop group ABBA, as she talks about going disco. *The "Incredi-Blunders" are not considered outtakes like the ones seen in the end credits of all three movies. *The bloopers in which characters forget their lines are most likely actual bloopers from voice recording sessions. Category:Lists Category:Toy Story Category:A Bug's Life Category:Monsters, Inc. Category:Pixar Category:The Lion King Category:Finding Nemo Category:Finding Dory